The invention relates to an actuating apparatus, a use of such an actuating apparatus, a motor vehicle transmission having an actuating apparatus and a method for the automatic control of gear change processes and clutch actuations in a drive train of a motor vehicle. In a known actuating apparatus, by means of which gear change operations are controlled in an automated manner, two electric motors, each provided with an output shaft, are planned. One of these electric motors controls movements in the selection direction or in a so-called selector gate and the other of these electric motors controls movements in the shifting direction or in a so-called shifting gate or the engagement of the gears. In this design, to engage a gear the one electric motor is first used in the “selection” to move into a position in the selection direction from which the other electric motor is then used to cause a movement in the shifting direction that leads to the desired gear being engaged.
Furthermore, automated friction clutches are known that are actuated via an electrical or electro-hydraulic actuator.